


The Usual

by jessonthecoast



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Spit As Lube, bottom!Tim, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/pseuds/jessonthecoast
Summary: Red Robin fights bad guy, Red Hood saves his ass. Banging ensues.I do not own any of these characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Angela (@eclecticxdetour) for beta'ing my fic. Angela, air high five.

After two weeks in Russia, Jason is back from a vacation turned mission for Batman. Barely on the ground an hour and Jason is pent up from the flight and ready to take down some assholes.

Jason checks in on his territories and finds them pretty quiet aside from a mugging here or there and an almost jewelry heist. He hops on his bike and points it in the direction of the neighborhoods that Tim watches to find him getting his ass kicked by an Arkham escapee.

Tim lands a few hits with his bo staff before the escapee kicks Tim square in the chest, sending him back against a dumpster. Tim slumps down, taking a quick breath before getting up and charging. Another hit in the same spot and Tim is going to feel that in the morning. There's a click in his comms and a light bit of static, signaling someone is tapping into his frequency.

“Hey Babybird, how's your night going so far?” Jason asks, smiling behind the hood.

“Gotta be honest, Hood, I had different plans tonight,” Tim groans, standing up straight and gripping his staff.

“You wanna ask for help or just keep lettin’ him lay you out on your ass?” Jason asks. Hunched over his bike, face resting on his palm, tapping his fingers on his helmet. “I could go get popcorn and I'm pretty sure he'd still be winning.”

“Or you could choose another time to be an ass,” Tim growls, circling the convict and trying to find a weak spot. So far he's come up with naught.

“A mouth like that is gonna get you in trouble with Daddy.”

Under his mask, Tim blushes. Tim swings his staff at the con, aiming for the back of his knee to put him on his ass. But the convict catches the staff, and hauls Tim across the alley before slamming his back against the brick wall. He slides down it and hits the cement hard. “Hood, any time now.”

“That's a cry for help if I've ever heard one.”

Jason grips the handles on his bike, revving the engine and driving head on into the escapee,  sending him flying down the alleyway. Jason unmounts his bike, leaning it against the building, and checks the front of it. A large dent marks where he hit the con; it’ll be easy to pound out. Jason watches the escapee roll around and groan, about to get up. “Up and at ‘em, Babybird. This guy ain't down for the count yet,” Jason says over his shoulder at Tim. 

Tim rubs at his ribs, nothing broken but definitely bruised. He's had worse. Tim uses his bo staff to get up until he gets his footing. “I'll get his feet, you get his face.”

“Sounds like a plan, Red. Aaaand break!” Jason smacks Tim’s ass and runs at the con.

“Hood!” Tim shouts, cheeks going red. 

Jason turns to shrug. “What? Can't have a little fun in the field?” 

Jason takes a few shots at the convict, but the guy dodges them. The con lashes out at Jason when Jason gets close, hitting him in the stomach. Jason curses under his hood and swings the butt of his pistol into the side of the con’s face as Tim comes in and sweeps the con off his feet.

The con falls flat on his face and groans, rolling over and rubbing at his sore cheek. The con sits up and looks at Red Hood and Red Robin just in time to see two fists aiming at his face.

By the time the con wakes up, he's handcuffed inside a cop car and Red Robin is shaking Jim Gordon’s hand.

“You want a ride back to my place?”Jason asks, straddling his motorcycle and looking up at Tim.

“I've got my own ride, thanks. But what do you have in mind for the night?”

“The usual.”

“Red Hood the romantic,” Tim sighs, sliding on his helmet. He starts up his bike and heads in the direction of Jason’s most recent safe house.  
  


“How the hell did you beat me here?” Jason asks after parking his bike and locking it up. There's no point in asking how Tim knows where Jason lives because Tim knows this city like the back of his hand, but how could Tim have a faster route than Jason?

“I guess I'm just better than you,” Tim says, leaning against his bike and smirking.

“I do believe I had to save your ass tonight, Babybird,” Jason says, picking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the front door.

“I had it handled,” says Tim, following Jason inside.

“I think you were on your ass more than your feet,” says Jason. He slips off his helmet, setting it on the kitchen counter.

Tim leans his bo staff against the front door and unclips his cape, letting it fall to the floor. “All I had to do was outlast him, Jay.”

“Never woulda happened, you're always done first,” Jason teases, arms circling Tim’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

Tim sighs into the kiss, curling his fingers into Jason’s hair and tugging on it lightly. Jason kisses down Tim’s jaw, to his neck and bites at Tim’s soft skin. Licks over to Tim’s ear, nibbling on it, and Tim swears. Tim pushes at Jason’s jacket until Jason takes the hint.

Belts, body armor, and spandex litter the floor to the bed. Tim’s on his back and Jason’s working Tim open on his fingers and his tongue. Two fingers spreading him and Tim is begging for Jason to fuck him.

“I don't want three tonight, I just want you, Jay,” Tim says, reaching for any part of Jason he can touch.

Jason hooks his fingers inside of Tim and Tim swears loudly, back arched and shoving Jason’s finger in deeper. Jason kisses the inside of Tim’s thigh, licking up to the tip of Tim’s cock and swallowing it down to the base.

“Jason, please. Fuck-- Not like this, Jay,” moans Tim, pulling on Jason’s hair.  “Wanna come with you inside me, shit--”

“Thought _I_ made the orders, Babybird,” Jason says, precome and spit slicking his lips. He wipes his mouth and circles his fingers around his dick, wetting the tip and slipping his fingers out of Tim.

“You do, Jay. You do, please just-- Fuck me, Jason,” says Tim, pulling Jason closer to him, needing to feel Jason’s body against him. He watches Jason fuck his own fist, the tip slipping in and out of that perfect ring of his fingers. Tim scratches at one of his nipples, playing with the little nub and sliding his fingers down his body to his spit slick hole. Feels so wet and so empty. “Need you here, Jay,” Tim whispers.

Jason bends closer, moving Tim’s hand out of the way and pinning it against the bed. Jason rubs the tip of his cock against Tim’s hole, feeling the wetness and the heat. He pushes in, and Tim loosens slightly, relaxing. A giddy, satisfied smile spread across Tim’s face. “Feel better, Tim?”

Tim hums. “Fuck me, Jay.”

Jason lifts Tim’s legs, putting them over his shoulders and fucking into Tim. So warm and so wet inside. Jason reaches down and pinches one of Tim’s nipples, loving when Tim clenches around his cock. Jason bites the inside of Tim’s calf, trying to quiet his moan. He grinds his thumb over the little pink nub, and Tim’s groans.

“Shit, Jason,” Tim says, reaching up to play with the other nipple. “Harder, fuck--”

He pushes Tim’s legs down against Tim’s chest, bending him in half. Jason pushes in deeper, angling his cock toward Tim’s prostate. Tim’s hole flutters around his cock and Jason swears. “Hold your legs for me, Babybird. Yeah, just like that. Fucking Christ, Tim.” Jason lets his head roll back, closing his eyes and fucking into Tim.

“You close, Jay?”

“Heh, might be,” Jason says, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice and failing.

“Come here, Jayce,” Tim whispers, letting his legs go and wrapping them around Jason. He pulls Jason down to him, smashing their lips together and threading his fingers into Jason’s hair. Tim pushes at Jason’s shoulder, flipping them on the bed so Tim’s on top. Jason’s cock shifts inside him and they both swear. Tim lifts his hips up and down Jason’s cock, slowly and building a fast rhythm. Tim’s getting close, they both are. Tim scratches his nails down Jason’s chest.

“Fuck, Babybird,” Jason growls, fucking up into Tim.

There's a familiar heat building in the base of Tim’s spine. He grabs his cock and pulls it roughly, chasing his orgasm. “You can fuck me as hard as you want now.”

Jason swears, grabbing Tim’s hips and bucking up into him. Tim screams Jason’s name as he comes, white streaks painting their chests. Jason's not far behind. One, two, three more thrusts and he’s coming deep inside Tim, shouting Tim’s name as he does.

Tim closes his eyes and smiles, reaching out and touching Jason below him. 

Jason grabs Tim’s wrist and pulls him down, flipping them back over and kissing Tim deeply, pulling on Tim’s hair. Bites Tim’s bottom lip hard and pulls back with a smirk. “You gonna go shower now, Babybird?”

“Hm, might,” Tim says, eyes still closed.

“Yeah, figured as much,” Jason says, pulling slowly out of Tim and flopping back on the bed next to Tim. 

“It's got nothin’ to do with you. I was gonna shower after I finished my watch anyways.” 

“You mean after your ass kicking?” 

Tim shakes his head and gets off the bed, flipping off Jason as he walks to the shower. He can feel Jason’s come sliding out of him and down his legs, feels how loose he is and loves it. He can also feel the bruising from the Arkham escapee and he can't say he loves that. 

Jason gets up to find a cloth to wash his chest and dick off before finding his phone and checking the news. The headlines of several newspapers talk about how Red Robin and Red Hood stopped an Arkham prisoner. He scrolls through a few of them before getting to one talking about what to do with your significant other on Valentine’s Day. “ _Shit_.” That makes the second year in a row he's forgotten.  

He checks his watch; he still has time to get some food. Jason pulls on some clothes and shoes, heading out the door and knocking over Tim’s staff. Jason runs down the block to the best 24 hour Asian takeout place. By best, he means only. He rushes back home and the water is still running. By the time Tim’s out of the shower, Jason has everything set up.

Tim throws the towel over his head and scrubs his hair dry before opening the bathroom door. “Look, I know you're grumpy because you wanted me to just stay in bed and sleep, but I figured you'd at least join me in the shower,” Tim says as the towel slips from the top of his head to the floor. Tim gapes at Jason sitting by candlelight with dinner. Tim closes his mouth and smiles, walking over and bending to kiss Jason.

“I didn't forget this year,” Jason says.

Tim laughs, opening the white rice and revealing the heart Jason drew with soy sauce. “Hm, you did and you didn't, Jay,” Tim says, taking a seat.

“What?”

Tim points at the clock sitting on Jason’s bedside. 12:06 A.M. “Happy 15th, Jason.”

 


End file.
